Haptic feedback can provide a conduit for electronic devices to communicate information to users. This conduit can be in addition to standard visual or auditory effects. The number of devices that include some form of haptic feedback has increased dramatically over the past several years. However, due to bandwidth limits on a device, some haptic effects may be delayed. This can lead to less compelling effects. Accordingly, there is a need for the systems and methods discussed herein.